L'INVITATION
by mic0109
Summary: Saison 6 épisode 22 Tout les fans de CSI et surtout les GSR addict se demande à quel moment Sara et Grissom se sont mis ensemble. Voici une de mes versions. GRS


L'INVITATION

Saison 6 épisode 22 : « Time of your death »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que toute l'équipe travaillait ensemble sur une affaire dans laquelle un parieur de black-jack avait trouvé la mort après avoir remporté une somme importante et avoir passé une nuit avec une mystérieuse blonde.

Cette enquête avait emmené Sara et Grissom à la rencontre d'Anthony Caprice propriétaire de Caprice Unlimited, société qui permettait aux hommes fortunés de réaliser leur fantasme. Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué Grissom n'avait pas été l'activité de la société mais plutôt la phrase que M Caprice leur avait lancé au moment où Sara et lui retournaient au laboratoire « Et puissent tout vos rêves se réaliser ». Cette phrase lui était resté à l'esprit toute la journée, il se demandait à qui Anthony Capice s'adressait il à Sara, lui ou peut être aux deux à la fois ? Et quels rêves ? Grissom fut sortie de ces pensées par une voix féminine.

Catherine : « Griss, tu es prêt, on t'attend en salle de réunion »

Grissom : « oui, j'arrive »

Catherine, Greg et Sara étaient déjà installés et ils attendaient leur boss. Griss arriva et s'installa en face de Sara. Ils étaient tous réunit pour parler de l'affaire mais leur conversation avait pris une autre tournure lorsque Greg avait abordé le sujet des fantasmes. Tout au long de cette conversation, Grissom n'avait cessé de regarder Sara, son regard était rempli de désirs. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait toujours désiré mais à ce moment là, il était incapable de le cacher ou plutôt de lui cacher. En effet, Sara avait remarqué les regards de son supérieur et à sa grande surprise elle n'avait même pas essayé de les éviter. Et même lorsque Catherine et Greg avaient quitté la pièce, ni Grissom et ni Sara n'avaient osé bouger de peur de perdre ce contact visuel. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans dire un mot mais le silence fut brisé par l'arriver de Catherine qui avait oublié son bloc note.

Catherine : « Vous êtes encore là tout les deux ? »

Sara « Grissom me parlait d'un reportage qu'il avait vu à la télévision qui abordait le thème des sociétés tel que Caprice Unlimited » Grissom fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Sara avait réussit à se justifier.

Catherine : « il me semblait plutôt qu'on entendait une mouche volée. J'ai oublié mon bloc note et je vous laisse à votre passionnante conversation car j'ai déjà dépassé mes quotas d'heures supplémentaires. »Catherine se retourna avant de partir et dit en s'adressant à Grissom : « Moi qui croyait que vous ne regardiez que des reportages sur les insectes »

Grissom : « s'étaient un soir où le sommeil ne venait pas »

Catherine : « Ma mère serait là, elle vous dirait qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une camomille avant d'aller se coucher pour dormir comme un bébé. Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai promis d'emmener Lindsay faire les boutiques si je ne finissait pas trop tard. »

Sara : « Bye, Catherine. » puis s'adressant à Grissom « il est l'heure aussi pour moi de quitter le laboratoire »

Grissom : « Sara…. »

Sara : « Oui, Griss. »

Grissom : « ça vous tente un déjeuner, je sais qu'entre l'analyse des dernières preuves, le rendez vous avec Capice Ulimited et cette réunion, il me semble que vous n'avez pas le temps de déjeuner »

Sara fut surprise par la proposition de Grissom mais moins par le fait qu'il se justifie. En effet, chaque fois qu'il avait un geste pour Sara, il se sentait dans l'obligation de le justifier.

Sara : « Pourquoi pas. Il faut seulement que je passe au vestiaire récupérer mes affaires »

Grissom : « je vous attend sur le parking »

Sara : « ok »

En arrivant sur le parking, elle s'arrêta pour admirer Grissom et sentit immédiatement un pincement au cœur. Elle le connaissait depuis bientôt dix ans et cela faisait autant temps qu'elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Depuis ce séminaire à San Francisco, Grissom avait changé des rides étaient venu se rajouter ainsi que quelques kilos mais elle craquait toujours autant pour lui. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de chasser ces sentiments et surtout depuis qu'il avait refusé son invitation à dîner. Et même pendant un instant, elle avait pensé construire une relation avec Hank jusqu'au jour où elle avait découvert qu'il était fiancé à une autre. A ce moment là, elle se demandait si il se doutait que ces sentiments pour lui existaient toujours et étaient aussi fort. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça sinon il ne l'aura jamais invité et puis elle avait réussit à garder une certaine distance depuis un certain temps.

Puis elle vit Grissom lui faire signe, il devait penser qu'elle le cherchait.

Grissom : « prête ? »

Sara : « Prête ! Vous voulez aller en voiture jusqu'au resto qui se trouver au coin de la rue ? »

Grissom : « Je ne vous ai jamais dit qu'on allait manger là-bas »

Sara : « Mais c'est là bas qu'on va toujours manger après le service lorsqu'on est tous ensemble »

Grissom : « C'est vrai c'est là bas qu'on mange lorsqu'on est tous réunit et qu'on ne souhaite pas s'éloigner du labo, mais aujourd'hui il n'y a que vous et moi. Changeons un peu nos habitudes. Alors vous montez ? »

Sara : « Non, enfant on m'a toujours appris à ne pas monter avec des inconnus et là je ne vous reconnais plus Grissom. Vous m'invitez à déjeuner, vous changez vos habitudes, vous me faites peur » dit elle avec une petite voix comme une petite fille ce qui fit beaucoup rire Grissom.

Grissom : « N'ayez aucune crainte, je n'ai pas de bonbons à vos offrir »

Sara : « Donc je peux vous faire confiance » et Sara monta dans la Tahoe de Grissom.

Ils étaient arrivé au restaurant depuis un petit moment, Grissom n'avaient à aucun moment retirer son regard sur Sara. Il se rendait compte qu'il la désirait de plus en plus. Il avait réussit pendant toutes ces années à refouler ces sentiments mais aujourd'hui il en était incapable. Etait ce ses sentiments qui avaient eu le dessus sur sa raison ? En effet, la raison il l'avait perdu lorsqu'il avait demandé à Sara de déjeuner avec lui mais le cœur à ces raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

Grissom : « Sara, il y a quelque chose qui vous chagrine ? Vous regardez le menu depuis un moment sans rien dire »

Sara : « Griss, le menu est végétarien »

Grissom : « il me semblait que vous étiez végétarienne »

Sara : « Oui, je le suis mais d'habitude vous l'oubliez toujours »

Grissom : « Disons que j'ai fait des efforts. Une personne m'a dit qu'il fallait que je retire de temps en temps la tête de mon microscope »

Sara : « Catherine ? »

Grissom : « Pardon »

Sara : « Cette personne, c'est Catherine ? »

Grissom : « Oui, en effet c'est elle »

Au début du repas, ils avaient essentiellement parler de boulot, puis de revues scientifique et plus le déjeuné avançait et plus ils se sentaient à l'aise et parlaient de tout et de rien.

Grissom : « Sara, je voulais vous dire que je suis très fier du travail que vous faites. Je dois être trop avare en compliment mais même si je ne vous le dit pas je me rends compte du travail et des compétences que vous avez tous. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que l'étudiante que j'ai eu face de moi il y a dix ans lors d'un séminaire serait toujours en face de moi mais au poste de csi niveau 3. »

Le sourire de Sara s'estompa peu à peu.

Grissom : « j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû ? »

Sara : « Je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce séminaire mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie »

Grissom : « Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

Sara : « je vais surment regretter de vous dire cela mais le Grissom que j'ai connu à San Francisco me manque un peu. Il était plus disponible, il prenait le temps de boire un café et surtout il me tutoyait. »

Grissom : « mais ce Grissom là n'était pas votre superviseur. Le vouvoiement vous gêne t-il ? Pourtant je le fais avec tout les autres membres de l'équipe même avec Jim et Catherine que je connais depuis vingt ans.»

Sara : « Non pas le vouvoiement mais lorsque j'étais étudiante le tutoiement me donnait l'impression que vous étiez plus proche de moi que des autres étudiants. C'est bête ce que je viens de dire »

Grissom : « c'était le cas, j'étais plus proche de toi que de n'importe quel autres élèves. Je te propose un marché au contact des autres membres on garde nos habitudes et lorsqu'on est tout les deux je redeviens le Gil d'il y a dix ans qui te proposait d'aller boire un café et qui te tutoyais comme à l'université? »

Sara : «ça me plairait mais si nous étions encore à la fac on appellerait cela du favoritisme et je serai appelé la chouchou du professeur. » dit elle avec un sourire.

Grissom : « c'était déjà le cas à la fac ? »

Sara : « NON. Grissom, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous dans le resto et les employés nous regardent bizarrement »

Grissom : « je vais payer et je te raccompagne ensuite chez toi »

Sara : « Ce n'est pas la peine que tu fasses un détour, je vais prendre un taxi »

Grissom : « Je t'ai amené ici en t'obligeant à abandonner ton véhicule, je me dois maintenant de te ramener »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Sara, Grissom sortit de son véhicule ce qui étonna un peu Sara.

Sara : « Tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à chez moi ? »

Grissom : « Comme la première fois qu'on avait mangé ensemble »

Sara : « Tu n'as pas oublié »

Grissom : « Non, c'était la première et la dernière fois que je dînais avec une de mes étudiantes. Comment vas tu faire demain sans véhicule pour te rendre au labo ? »

Sara : « J'appellerai Nick, pour proposer de boire un café avant le service puis je demanderai de m'emmener au travail. Je pense que c'est une bonne solution, non ?

Grissom : « Pas mal comme solution mis à part un petit détail auquel tu n'as pas pensé »

Sara : « Lequel ? »

Grissom : « Nick est de repos demain. Mais j'ai une autre solution qui pourrait aussi te dépanner. »

Sara : « Laquelle ? »

Grissom : « Tu pourrais m'appeler juste avant le service pour m'inviter boire un café et ensuite je te proposerai de t'emmener au travail »

Sara : « Cela pourrait être effectivement une bonne solution.»

Ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Sara et elle avait commencé à ouvrir la porte lorsque Grissom lui pris sa main et lui dit :

Grissom : « Sara, j'ai besoin de savoir si il est trop tard ? »

Sara : « Trop tard ? » elle avait compris de quoi il faisait référence. « Vous parlez de ça » en montrant du doigt Grissom et elle-même, le même geste qu'il lui avait fait quelques années auparavant « Griss cela remonte à plus de quatre ans»

Grissom « quatre ans déjà ! Je sais »

Sara : « Non. Et dans dix ans je te répondrai de la même manière. »

Grissom : « merci » et il l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je vais te laisser te reposer et si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas à m'appeler »

Sara : « ça te dit de prendre un café »

Grissom : « demain ? »

Sara : « non, maintenant. » et Sara lui tendit la main « Gil, si te plait »

Grissom attrapa sa main et Sara le fit pénétrer chez elle et lui dit « Tu as le même regard que ce matin ». La seule réponse que Grissom lui donna fut un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Et Sara ferma la porte

FIN


End file.
